The Barbarian Dragon War: The Beginning
by TheTwoDragonsQueen
Summary: King Hunter had stripped him of his Knighthood and forced him to be a lowly pesant. He leaves the evil land to go to Krystaltaina, where he becomes one of the Queensguard instead. But a war is brewing between these lands, and soon war will be upon them. Who will win this war: the Barbarians of Wyrrenhall or the Dragons of Krystaltaina? AU
1. Purple Sword Tavern

Author's Note: This story came to me when I was watching Monday Night RAW when Cody was beaten by Randy Orton and lost his job (to me that was sheer stupidity just because Cody was giving Triple H some ideas that were good for business) so this fantasy fic came to mind and the only character I own is Queen Kerrighan Seymour and I also own the Kingdoms of Wyrrenhall and Krystaltania. Also I don't own any medieval songs /poems in this story.

_There were two kingdoms that were in a war with each other-politically and on the field as well._

_In the Kingdom of Wyrrenhall, land of Barbarians, there lived a king named Hunter Hurst Hemsley who was also known as the Power Hungry King, the Cerebral Assassin and many others. He married the daughter of King Vincent Kennedy McMahon in a neighboring kingdom named Stephanie McMahon and the two had built Wyrrenhall together along with King Hunter's favorite knight, "The Viper" Sir Randy Orton. The King almost never cared about his people only when he goes to war, a thousand barbarians at his back to defend him against the Dragon Knights of Krystaltania. _

_Across the sea there sat the Kingdom of Krystaltania, ruled by its only Queen, Kerrighan Seymour. She is known as The Kind but Gentle Queen, always caring for her people and everyone else around her. It made King Hunter sick to his stomach every time he visited Krystaltania to meet with the Queen. He wanted to get rid of her, so he sent his assassin to kill her, only to have his plans foiled by one of his own knights, Sir Cody Rhodes. So he called Cody back to Wyrrenhall to strip him of his knighthood, forcing him to become a peasant. Upset that he lost his Knighthood, Cody left for Kyrstaltania, vowing never to come back to Wyrrenhall ever again. _

_And in the middle of these two Kingdoms sat the Grey Tower where they meet to either ending the feudal war between them or to try and sign a peace treaty, which had never happened yet since King Hunter wants Krystaltania and Kerrighan refused to give it to him, refusing to serve under the Power Hungry King. _

_But all will change soon thanks to one ex-knight who travels to Krystaltania…._

**Chapter One: Purple Sword Tavern**

The sun had went down when Sir Cody arrived on the outskirts of Krystaltania. His thighs and butt was sore from riding all day from the barbaric lands of Wyrrenhall to Kyrstaltania. As he rode to what he thought was the Promise Land, he had fought and killed bandits, thieves, and some of King Hunter's own men to come here, and he was finally here. Pulling the reins on his horse, he looked at the lush forests and waited for the mere bandits, thieves or assassins to come towards him. But he saw nothing but a log house where an old farmer was putting up his tools for the night. Sighing, Cody kicked his heels and the horse rode on until he rode into a small village where he found a small tavern.

Slowing the horse down to a canter, he looked around the small tavern, which looked like an old farmhouse with people inside clinking their tankards and laughing. A bard was singing a song about a Queen that always cares for her people. Stopping the horse and giving it to the stable boy, he took his sheathed sword and left his shield, which had the sigil of his family, which was an Eagle holding on to a rose, laying on the side of the horse and went inside.

The Inn looked like any other inn he'd been in, but it was different. Tables filled with meats, cheese, ale, mead, anything the tenants desired was there. He sat down at one of the table in the back, and the innkeeper, a beautiful woman with long raven black hair, brown eyes and only wore a brown dress, walked over and placed a bottle of ale in front of him. "Thanks," Cody said as he uncorked the bottle.

"No problem, traveler," she said with a smile. "If you need anything, just give a holler." Then she walked off, calling for someone named Trinity to clean up the room.

Cody drank some of the ale and sat down the bottle and looked around. People we happy here, not like the inns and taverns of Wyrrenhall where drunken fights were breaking out or people give you some angry glares when you walk in. Here, everyone was happy, never fighting, laughing. These sounds were foreign to him and as he took another slow sip of ale, he stared at the people that were dancing to the bard's song.

"You look lost, my friend," a Scottish voice said as a man wearing only a kilt and a warhammer on his back clapped him on the back as he sat down. "You look like you never been in the Purple Sword Tavern before."

"I have been in many taverns in my journeys, but this one…this one is different. Everyone's so happy here….the taverns at home always have fights.' Cody answered, recovering from choking. "Why is everyone so happy?"

The Scottish warrior pointed to the Tavern keeper and grinned. "You see that lass over there? Scarlett, her name is. She's a tough lass, but she's the innkeeper here…and the one lady in me heart." He said as he took a long drink of his mead. Then he placed his drink down and as he stared at Scarlett, he started to say:

_Methinks thine love exceedingly fair__  
__With each hallowed breath ye take__  
__Perfuming sweet sacred air__  
__With dulcet sound most heavenly make,__  
__A wispy bouquet exceeding rare,__  
__Bearing fond memory of thine passing there.__  
__Methinks I despair not,__  
__Forsooth, unless thee art not there__  
__Flights of angels wings brushing__  
__Yet soft summer in sacred air__  
__Where brushed gossamer webs trembling quake._

_Whatever honour will command tis fair,__  
__Thee thine most consummate beauty sow.__  
__Women art like unto the sweetest rose in garden's rare__  
__That doth to perfection grow...__  
__Not froward,__  
__Modest as the dove.__  
__Not hot,__  
__Temperate as the dews of morn,__  
__A gentle raindrop kiss from above,__  
__That in a twink__  
__Won me to thine sweet love._

'Aye, Drew-still writin' them poets for Scarlett? Maybe you should become a bard instead of a warrior!" another man called out, making everyone laugh but Scarlett, who was blushing red at the poem. She slowly walked over and sat on his lap and kissed him.

"I loved it, my love-now we just need a clergyman to marry us…and I'll be yours forever." Scarlett said, staring deeply into the Scottish warrior's eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair and cupping her face so when he opened them, she was the only thing she saw.

"Aren't you already mine?" he growled as he kissed her again, wrapping her fingers through her hair. "I'll travel up the highest mountain in Krystaltaina to marry you if I have to."

"The highest mountain?" Scarlett repeated, smiling down at him before getting up. "Well…looks like that's where we're getting married." She leaned down and kissed him again before walking back to the wooden counter.

"You hear that, men? She's going to marry me!" Drew shouted as he stood up and raised his tankard and laughed a hearty laugh before taking a long drink. The men shared a hearty laugh with him, Cody joining him and finished off his ale. He stared at the Tavern as everyone started drinking and singing very loudly. Getting up, he walked over to where Scarlett was and pulled out his purse of coins.

"How much are the rooms here?' Cody asked.

"Staying here for the night? Why not stay for the wedding in the highest mountain for me and Drew?" Scarlett asked as she wiped down the counter.

"I would love to, my lady, but I can't. " Cody said sadly. He couldn't give her a reason why he couldn't stay and go to the wedding. "I have to speak to the Queen."

"Important business with Her Grace? Very well, here's your key- your room is on the left." She said as she passed him the gold key and smiled before going back to wiping down the counter. "And the room is only 13 gold."

Cody took out thirteen gold coins and went to him room, where he shut the door and took off his grey top and his breeches and slipped into the warm bed. Tomorrow, he mused, he will finally see the Queen and get his title of Knighthood back, possibly in her serving. He was finally here in Krystaltaina, and he was going to stop King Hunter's war before he took over the lands.


	2. Peace or War?

**Chapter Two: Peace or War?**

It was time for bed, and Kerrighan was tired. All day she listened to the complaints of her people and she almost solved all of them, but the one thing on her mind was the possibility of a war with King Hunter and those Barbarians of Wyrrenhall. All day she thought of so many ways to get out of this stupid war with the King, but none came to mind. Cursing softly, she sat down in front of her mirror and let her handmaidens undo her raven black hair for the evening.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and Kerrighan took a deep breath. "Come in," she said, taking off her diamond earrings her late husband gave to her on their wedding day. From the sounds of the footsteps, she knew it was Damien Sandow, her late husband's friend and now her Chancellor. "Lord Sandow, it's late…"

"I know Your Grace, but I have news." Sandow said as quickly and slowly as possible. 'My spies tell me Sir Cody Rhodes is here-though I don't think he can be call 'sir' any longer, now that he lost his Knighthood….' Damien was recently named the Viscount of Draconia, and he'd been Chancellor for almost ten years now, serving both the late King of Kystaltania and now Kerrighan.

"How did he lose his knighthood?" Kerrighan asked, as she got up and went to her closet to change into her nightgown. She was interested with the fact that Cody was no longer a Knight, and wondered how he lost it. It sounded so much like Big Show, the Bear Knight she recently made Knight and Duke of Seyronset.

'He was stripped of it, Your Grace."

"Stripped? There has got to be a reason why he was stripped of his Knighthood and be forced to be a peasant.'

"He has foiled an assassin plot to come and kill you, Your Grace."

Kerrighan paused and poked her head out of the closet. "That's all? And so the King stripped him of his Knighthood because of that? I demand to see him at once tomorrow. Do you know where he is staying at tonight?" she asked as she walked out of her closet wearing her white nightgown. She slipped into her huge canopy bed and her hazel eyes stared at Damien. If Cody wants his Knighthood back, so be it. He would be a Dragon Knight and be one of her Queenguard.

"He's staying at the Purple Sword Tavern, Your Grace. But if you take Cody as a Knight, won't that start the war King Hunter wants?" Damien asked as he leaned against one of the bedposts. "What about the peace treaty you're willing to sign?"

"Let it start the war. I don't care-if I have to make Sir Cody a Knight I will. King Hunter does not need to know what is going on in my Kingdom! He's not my husband nor my King Consort-he does not make the decisions around here, I do! I am not some idiotic Queen who listens to everyone around her, making her think she is nothing more than someone to control!" Kerrighan shouted. "I will not give that tyrant any lands of Kyrstaltania-he will never have this land. And if we go into war, I will be riding out to meet those bastards that want this land!"

"You can't, Your Grace, in fact I implore you not-'

"_Implore_?" Kerrighan got out of bed and walked slowly up to him. Her hazel eyes glared at Damien as she moved some pieces of her raven black hair. "You_ implore_ me to not ride out with my Knights into battle? Do not forget, Chancellor, that_ I_ am Queen. Not you, not anyone else in the land. _I _am the Queen of Krystaltania, _I_ will ride out to defend my people and _I _will make sure not one of those damned barbarians cross the line to get to my people and slaughter them like cattle! Is that want you want? Our people's blood running down the streets until that damned King gets my head on a _silver platter_?"

Damien got quiet as he let Kerrighan finish. He'd seen the Queen this upset before and he was always at the receiving end of her fury. Hell, he'd been on the receiving end of the King's fury before and he'd always paid for it. "No, Your Grace," he said finally. 'You are queen and yes you can ride out into battle. But may I request something?'

"What?"

"You have your guards with you if the battle starts. We don't want to lose the Queen the same way we lost our King."

Kerrighan stood there, thinking of Damien's request. "Very well, I will take my knights. But if one barbarian kills me…it's on your head."

~x~

Damien returned to his room a couple hours later and poured himself some wine. His mind was filled with the Queen's words, telling him that she'll ride into battle like her cousin did before her. He always asked the King why he chose her instead of another beautiful princess. The King laughed, saying that her kindness will rule this land. Placing the goblet of wine to his lips, he drank some before setting the glass down and walked over to the fire.

"If only she didn't have to be so stubborn…" he muttered his hand curling into a fist. He turned away from the fire and went back to his desk, opening a drawer and pulling out a crystal. It twinkled in the light when he turned it, and he placed it in the middle of his desk. Placing his hand over it, he chanted a small rhyme before the crystal started to light up and purple light streamed through before it was replaced by a red haired woman wearing a light pink deep v dress with white flowers on the bell sleeves. She had black horns curling from her head and her fingernails were claws.

Her name was Nylora, the demon that raised havoc all over Krystaltania before one of the court wizards confined her into a soul crystal. Since Damien is secretly a warlock, he acquired the gem and that's when, whenever he wants, he can summon Nylora and make any wish he desires. Tonight…tonight is different as he picked up his wine and took another sip.

"_Chancellor….how nice to see you again after all this time," _Nylora said with a grin. She stretched and crossed her arms over her chest. _"Did you miss me?"_

"I don't have time for chatter, Nylora." Damien said, placing his wine down. "I need you to go and kill Sir Cody before tomorrow."

Nylora shook her head. "_I will not_." She said. "_The Knight is none of my concern, Chancellor. I will not go and kill an innocent man who has done nothing but what his King says. If he wants to join the Queensguard he can. Why kill him? Do you have a hatred of him?"_

"The Queen would like to see him tomorrow-I rather send him back to Wyrrenhall and become a peasant for the rest of his ungrateful life."

Nylora shook her head as the purple light surrounded her. "_I'd rather wait to see what evil Sir Cody has done to make me want to kill him."_ She said as the light engulfed her and she disappeared back into the crystal, leaving Damien to punch the top of his desk and snarl.

"He will not become a Knight….I swear it." He growled as he drained his wine and went to bed.


	3. The Girl in the Mirror

**Chapter Three: The Girl in the Mirror**

King Hunter stood in the middle of the dense forest, contemplating weather or not he should ask the girl about Cody, then it was pushed to the back of his mind when he saw her sitting under a tree, a huge brown dragon curled up around her, its head on her lap as she stroked it. The King walked a little closer and the dragon opened one eye and turned to face him with a huff, a stream of smoke blowing from its nose. "A new friend of yours?' King Hunter asked as the dragon placed its head back on her lap and smiled in content as she continued to stroke its head.

"I have many friends here but yes he is a new friend of mine, Your Majesty." The girl said before standing up and dusting off crumbs from her dress as the dragon's head slid off of her lap and onto the ground next to her feet. "Unless you want me to get rid of him…."

"No no…why would I want you to get rid of your friend?" King Hunter asked as he glared at it.

"You hate dragons, because of the ones in Krystaltania. I can tell because you're glaring." She turned to her dragon friend and speaking slowly in the dragon tongue, she wished it goodbye and that she'll see it later. The dragon nodded and flew off into the sky, leaving the girl with the King of Wyrrenhall. "Did you need anything, Your Majesty?"

"I need for you to spy on Cody Rhodes. Somehow he left and went somewhere. I want to know where."

"He went to Krystaltania."

"Excuse me?"

"There was no need for a spy to follow him-I already knew where he was going. He's wants his Knighthood back, and the Queen is going to give it to him." She pointed to her mirror and sure enough, there was Cody sleeping in a bed and Queen Kerrighan talking to Chancellor Sandow about making him a Knight.

"She can't do that," King Hunter muttered. 'She can't take Cody in as her Knight…she'll start a war…"

Then in a loud voice, just like the Howlers in Harry Potter, Queen Kerrighan started to scream.

"_You _implore_ me to not ride out with my Knights into battle? Do not forget, Chancellor, that_ I _am Queen. Not you, not anyone else in the land. _I_ am the Queen of Krystaltania, _I _will ride out to defend my people and _I_ will make sure not one of those damned barbarians cross the line to get to my people and slaughter them like cattle! Is that want you want? Our people's blood running down the streets until that damned King gets my head on a _silver platter_?"_

"She doesn't' care if she starts a war," the girl said as she got up and walked towards the mirror. "She just wants another knight."

"We'll just have to make sure she won't get that Knight," King Hunter said. "So send an assassin to go and kill Cody, then we can go and attack Krystaltaina and take over the land."

"I can't-someone blocked my magic and I can't get through."

King Hunter cursed under his breath. "Then find some way to get through and kill Cody or Kerrighan so I can take that stupid peaceful town and make it mine for good." He said as he turned around. 'Oh, and Cassiopeia?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

'Don't fail me or else you're going to be here for another thousand years." And with that, King Hunter stepped through the magical mirror to his secret room, leaving the seventeen year old immortal girl sitting under her tree in the lands behind the mirror.

Cassiopeia sat there, thinking about how she wanted to get pass the magical barrier someone had put up that night. She tried everything but the barrier didn't budge. She didn't want to be here for all eternity-she already lived there for over one hundred years after the Barbarian war with the Ogres from another realm.

Cassiopeia was known as the immortal child, the one who was stuck in the mirror in Wyrrenhall, placed there by her mother to keep her safe from evil's way when she was just a child. Now that she was seventeen and had lived in the mirror all her immortal life thanks to a spell her mother placed on her about not growing old, she now served King Hunter against her will, even though she dreamed of leaving Wyrrenhall to go someplace else.

She got up and walked over to the mirror, where Cody and Kerrighan were sleeping. She touched the mirror, but then she felt a shock and it forced her back to the tree. "Interesting…" Cassiopeia said as she got up. "It seems like someone is actually blocking my magic. But who, and why?" she said as she waved her hand and the picture changed from Cody and Kerrighan to Damien's office, where she saw him pull out a crystal from his desk drawer and a moment later, a demon appeared infront of him.

_So that's who is blocking my magic. _She thought as she placed a hand on the mirror again and once again she got shocked. _He's not no ordinary Chancellor….he's a warlock. _Cassiopeia opened her hand and a fireball appeared in the middle of her hand and shot it at the mirror, where it landed in the middle, slowly trying to break the barrier, but then it disappeared. "No magic can penetrate it." She thought sadly. "It is not an ordinary barrier…..but to make any spell disappear….quite odd, I must say."

Cassiopeia turned and walked towards the small cottage her mother built years ago for her. She walked in and started opening books about barriers and every single one says that the only way to break a barrier is with a magical sword or magic itself. But there was nothing on a magic barrier that won't break with magic itself. "What kind of magic is this?"


	4. Knighthood

**Chapter Four: Knighthood**

The next morning, Cody got up and ate some breakfast-Herring, cheese, bread and ale-and saddled his horse so he can ride to Dragon Hill, where the White Castle was. Before he grabbed his shield, he looked up to see a white horse and its rider, which was a black hooded woman whose blonde hair peeked out of the hood. "My lady…may I ask why you're riding without a guard?" he asked.

The blonde looked up and he was struck by her beauty. She looked seventeen and her emerald blue eyes glistened in the morning sunlight. "Are you heading to the castle?" she asked, her voice almost melodic in Cody's ears. Her black nails gripped the reins of the horse and she waited patiently for his answer.

"Yes I am," he answered with a huge smile. "I'm going to see the Queen to see if she'll give me my Knighthood back."

The girl nodded before smiling. "May I join you? I'm going there myself to see the Chancellor about my mother."

"Of course you can. Have you broke your fast?"

"No…I-I haven't eaten since I left home." She said as she got off the horse and Cody opened the door to the Purple Sword Tavern, and he led her to a table near the fire. Cody waved Scarlett over and immediately the girl ordered salmon, some meats, cheese and wine. Scarlett nodded and went to get the food. "Where are the drunken warriors? The fights?"

"They don't have those here-only in Wyrrenhall where the drunken warriors and drunken fights happen." Cody answered. "So where are you from?"

"I'm from the skies of Ra'Shanatekon." She answered. "My name is Clarice."

"Ra'Shanatekon…..I've heard of that place before. I've traveled there once to meet an elf or something like that to get some poison for the King…this was before I was stripped from my Knighthood to a lowly peasant." Cody said sadly as Scarlett put a plate of cheese, salmon and ale on the table in front of Clarice.

Clarice looked down at the food and slowly picked up the cheese and took a bite. The flavor exploded in her mouth and before long she finished off the cheese, salmon and the ale. Cody stared at her before he laughed at her face every time she took a bite. After she was done, the two got up (after paying Scarlett) and went back to the horses and rode towards the Castle.

After a couple miles of silence between them, Cody decided to break the slience. "How long have you lived in Ra'ShaNaTekon?" he asked.

"I lived there nearly all my life before I was kidnapped and brought to Wyrrenhall, where I was sealed into a mirror forever. People who visit me call me the 'immortal child' though I don't know why-I'm not a child." 'Clarice' answered. "I wish people would quit calling me then 'immortal child' and call me something else."

"Like what?" Now Cody was intrigued about the girl as they rode through the village.

"Like using my name for once instead of, 'dear immortal child, we shall make hundreds of sacrifices to you so we can keep praising your name over and over again." Clarice answered, making her voice sound like the many people that come to her forest and declared to start a cult after her. All of the villagers stopped what they were doing to stare at Cody and Clarice before the streets were filled with villagers surrounded them, calling for the 'immortal child' to bless them and to bless the Queen. Clarice nodded, but not before they started giving her roses and some even threw the petals at her, chanting 'God Save the Immortal Child' over and over again.

"I thought they do that to Queens-why do they do that to me? And how do they know who I am when I'm trying to see the Chancellor?"

"Maybe it's because you started sounding like them." Cody whispered with a little smile as the gate was dropped down and the two went in. The horse's reigns were collected and the stable boy lead them towards it, where the two got off and was met by the Chancellor himself, dressed in blue velvet.

"Welcome, guests, to Krystaltania. I am Damien Sandow, Chancellor to Queen Kerrighan. The Queen has been waiting on your, Sir Cody, so her personal guards will take you to her." He said as he clapped his hands and two Dragon Knights appeared from behind. Their armor was white and had the sigil of the Queen and Cody followed them, leaving Clarice alone with Chancellor Sandow and his knights.

"Lady Cassiopeia," Damien said as the two started walking towards the garden. "Why are you here, while you should be with King Hunter in the mirror-how did you get out?"

"His Majesty does not own me, Your Grace," Cassie said, lowering her head for a moment. "I can go wherever I please. He is not my master, nor my father." She raised her head and removed her hood to reveal her wearing a green gable hood.

"Then why are you here?" Damien asked.

"Last night….you blocked my magic." Cassie said as she opened the gate to the garden. "I tried breaking through whatever barrier that blocked me from attacking Sir Cody-" at this, Damien scoffed and Cassie turned, glaring at him. "And then I couldn't, due to the fact that you, Your Grace, is hiding something from the Queen. I beg of you to tell her at once."

"Are you accusing me of being a wizard, my lady?"

"I'm not accusing, Your Grace," Cassie said before walking a couple steps in front of Damien. She turned around and tried to smile, but it came out as a smirk. "I know you're a wizard. You're just hiding it from the Queen and you know if she finds out…she'll have your head on a pike."

Damien's eyes widened at the threat of her telling the Queen of his secret. Instead of reacting like he should, he looked up and glared at her. "You think your threats can harm me?" he snarled. "The Queen will never know…."

"That you, along with your council, killed her husband, King Seymour, making her get the crown instead of you…." Cassie shook her finger at Damien. "How stupid you must have felt when you watched her walk up to the throne, the priest placing the crown on her head and announcing that she is to be Queen, not you, a lowly wizard who became Chancellor, secretly killed her husband by magic and served under her, when in reality…" Cassie walked over to Damien and stroked his cheek. "You wanted to be King yourself….do I have that right?"

Damien grabbed her wrist and glared down at Cassie. All at once he wanted to drag her down and force her back into the mirror, but something told him not to…."Say one word to Her Grace, and I'll personally shove you back into the mirror and this time, you'll never make it out, I swear for God that I will."

"You can try, Lord Sandow, but I don't think you can. You see, I've been locked up in that mirror for years now and I've always known ways to get out without King Hunter knowing. Don't forget-my mother built that world for me after I was born. "A smirk came across Cassie's face as she snatched her wrist from his hands. "Another thing-do not, under any circumstance while I'm here, that you touch me in that fashion. If you do again, I shall take your head myself and feed your cock to my dragon." And with that, she walked out of the garden and asked the Dragon Knights to take her to her prepared room, leaving Damien to glare at her retreating backside.

~X~

Cody looked around the huge castle, in awe of how big it was and how many rooms that were in the castle. The Knights led him down a yellow hall and then they stopped where a brown oak door was shut and Cody could hear giggling from the other side. One of the knights knocked on the door and the giggling stopped.

"Who is it?" a voice asked.

"Your Majesty, a Sir Cody Rhodes is here to see you." The knight answered. He sounded older and he coughed after he spoken. It concerned Cody for a little bit until the door opened and a blonde woman stood in the doorway, holding an orange gable hood. The blonde wore a green dress, small jewelry decorating some parts of the dress.

"Come in, Sir Cody," the blonde said as she took his hand and led him in the room, where it was plain stark white all except the gaggle of women surrounding a raven haired woman on the floor wearing a red velvet dress, her hair in curls and the blonde sat right next to the woman, leaving Cody to stand in front of the gaggling girls in confusion.

"Sir Cody of Wyrrenhall," the raven haired woman said with a little smile. She grabbed a date from the gold plate and took a bite. "I've heard you've been stripped from your Knighthood just for saving me, it is not?"

Cody just nodded. He didn't know what to say to her or how to respond-she was just so beautiful. _Damn. _Was the only thought in his head as she got up, placing her hands behind her back, and walked around him.

"I should thank you for saving my life," she said as she stopped in front of him. "I wouldn't be here without your brave actions to save my life. So to reward you, I give you back your Knighthood. You are now one of my Dragon Knights."

"Thank you, my lady." Cody said, but he was taken back when she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "M-My lady…" he started to blush when she did and a smile tugged his lips.

"Oh, don't act like you haven't been kissed before by a woman who's a Queen before," she said before Cody stopped smiling and looked at her in awe and she giggled. "That's right. I'm afraid I've forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Queen Kerrighan Seymour, Queen of Krystaltania." She curtsied before turning around and going back to the middle of the room, finishing off the date that was in her hand.

"Thank you for my Knighthood back, Your Majesty," Cody said as he bowed.

Kerrighan giggled before picking up a grape. "You're very welcome, Sir Cody. Also, you're also one of my Queensguard." She said. Kerrighan watched Cody's face as once again his lips turned up in glee and happiness and more 'Thank you, Your Majesty,' over and over again. "I have told my Chancellor that you are now permitted to get a house here."

"Thank you, my Queen," he said. "Um…may I ask one request?"

"Of course."

"Would it be okay…if I had Clarice live with me?"

"Clarice? Oh you mean the Immortal Child?" Kerrighan asked. "Yes I know about her-she can stay with you. I don't think she wants to go back into that mirror again for a while-even if King Hunter comes for her."

"Thank you, Your Grace." Cody said with a huge smile as he bowed and went to tell Clarice the good news.


	5. The Hounds of Justice

**Chapter Five: The Hounds of Justice**

Sir Randy Orton walked through the marketplace, his hands behind his back and only wearing his beige double-breasted shirt, pants and brown boots, looking like a shaven head version of Jaime Lannister. His sword was on his side and he looked around before he stopped and saw a beautiful woman wearing a pink dress, her face and hands covered with markings that recognized her as a courtesan-a married one at that. Walking up a little bit closer, he saw her elf ears and he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. The elf turned around and didn't scream-she just stared at him without making a sound. Her blue eyes widened and Randy gently grabbed her wrist and just glared down at her. 'What's a knife ears-especially a courtesan-doing here in the marketplace?" he asked.

"I prefer the name Elizabeth, but my Elvish name is Silmarwen Carnesîr. And I'm shopping for dinner tonight,' she answered as she snatched her wrist away from him and paid the man 30 gold for the cheeses. "Is there anything you want, Sir Randall?"

So the elf had an English name. He kept that and her Elvish name in a little record in his mind before the elf picked up the basket and walked off. He followed behind her and she stopped to turn to him again.

"May I ask that you not follow me?"

"Why wouldn't I follow you, Lady Elizabeth, though I wonder why you prefer that name when I can simply call you by your other name and make a request for you to come to my bed tonight?" He watched as she scoffed and walked off again, this time a little faster before turning around and walking back to him.

"If you made that offer, I would refuse-I'm not in that line of business anymore, Sir Randy. So what is it that you need from me?"

"I'm simply looking for the Hounds of Justice. Have you seen them around?'

"They're out hunting for dinner-they'll be back sometime soon. "

"And how the hell do you know that?'

Elizabeth stared at him and placed a hand on her hip. "My lover is the leader of the Hounds and they insisted they hunt the meats for dinner while I get the rest of the dinner for tonight. Would you like to wait on them at the house?"

Nodding, Randy followed her through the crowds and in front of a house that was huge, like a courtesan's house-flowers growing towards the windows, the bricks as red as the cobblestones. "Since when did werewolves live in spacious houses like this?' He asked as Elizabeth pulled out a key and unlocked the front door.

"They lived in once since the death of my ex-husband." Elizabeth answered as they walked in and she closed the door.

Inside, the house was beautiful and elegant, but that didn't mask the scent of blood that stained all over the carpets, lamps, and walls. The head of a half-orc was over the fireplace, his black eyes widened with terror. Elizabeth smiled in delight as she looked up at the stuffed head. "My ex-husband, the half orc Brock Lesnar, or Wilkul Deathdealer as he was called, when he was alive. Killed by Dean with only his fangs and claws…and also freed me from the torment Wilkul gave me."

Randy just nodded as Elizabeth walked into the kitchen table and sat the weaved basket down. Randy sat down in the chair that was seated near the blackened fireplace where a black cauldron sat with bubbling and boiling water. "I thought half orcs married other races. Why Brock married you?"

"Remember when I told you that Brock was a half-orc? His mother was an orc and his father was a human warrior….then his father went away and Wilkul was born. Years later he came to Maethendriel to conquer it, he saw me, kidnapped me, forced me to be his wife, always finding someway to beat me when he is enraged or just drunk and I miscarried two children because of him…" Elizabeth's voice trailed off as she looked down at her hands that used to have huge purplish marks on her wrists that were now gone.

"And your markings?" Randy asked, now interested about her story now.

"These markings on my arms mean that I'm a courtesan and a half orc's wife. I hated Wilkul with all my heart and had no feelings once he was ripped to pieces," Elizabeth answered as she pulled out a carrot and a sharp knife and started to cut it. "Now that I'm free, I can do whatever I want, when I want."

"So you became a mistress to the werewolves?' he asked, as the door opened and howling can be heard from the living room. Elizabeth placed the knife down beside the now cut-up carrots and walked out of the kitchen (Randy followed) to see the six people howling and throwing their game on the floor. Randy recognized Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and Katilyn, but there were two new ones that he didn't know. One had long red hair, dark green eyes and she wore iron amour and iron boots while the other was a raven black haired girl with dark brown eyes, but she wore fur armor with iron boots, a huge claymore on her back with the redhead had bows and arrows on her back. "Who are those two?"

"That is Alyssandra and Mignonette-two werewolf blood sisters who joined the Hounds of Justice. Me and Seth found them on the streets, cold and have no coin, so they came to live here and they never left ever since." Elizabeth explained as she the raven black haired one, Mignonette, walked up to Elizabeth and held out flowers.

"For...the dinner table tonight, Miss Elizabeth…" she said with a small smile.

Elizabeth took the flowers and smelled them. "Thank you, Mignonette-I'll put them in water so they won't die, alright?" she said, and Randy watched Mignonette's smile get bigger.

Nodding, Mignonette went back to the group, who was cutting the meat from the deer and taking off the skin.

"Hey, what's Orton doing here?' Seth asked, as he looked up from his dead deer cutting, his hand dripping blood. Dean looked up and a snarl rumbled from his throat as he glared at Randy.

"I'm here because King Hunter called you to go to Krystaltania to go and bring Cassiopeia back." Randy answered.

"Alright…we get her back. But who will watch Elizabeth, Aly and Mignonette?" Katliyn asked, as Mignonette looked up from her meat-cutting when she heard her name. She wanted to say something, but then she felt Aly's hand on her wrist and she turned to look into her sister's eyes, and got quiet.

"Who said you're going, Katilyn?" Seth asked. "You need to stay here with Aly, Mignonette and Elizabeth-we'll go and drag Cassiopeia back."

"What about dinner?" Elizabeth asked, and everyone looked at her before they could start talk over each other. Dean walked over to Elizabeth and took her wrist gently and started to stroke the back of her hands.

Randy watched as Dean smiled and gently kissed her lips. "We'll eat before we leave, okay?" he said as he took her hand and placed it on his cheek. Then he shut his eyes, almost like he was enjoying this moment and that no one was there to interrupt them. "Are you going to be alright once we leave?"

Before Randy could open his mouth, Elizabeth smiled and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be fine-I'll have this and think of you." She pulled out a small sliver key necklace with a wolf's eye in the middle, wings on either side of the key and sliver snakes circling it. "Please be careful, love-dragons are not to kind to wolves."

"I'll rip out their hearts before they could kill me." Dean smirked as he kissed her again and joined the rest. Elizabeth smiled before she clapped her hands and the group went and washed up for dinner, leaving her with Randy.

"So you're going to let them go after dinner? Don't you think they need to go now?" he asked as Elizabeth went back to the kitchen and finished cutting up the vegetables, Mignonette following behind them.

Elizabeth passed Mignonette the corn to pull the skin off. "I prefer they eat first and if they want to take some with them in case they get hungry. Will that be a problem, Sir Randal?" she asked as she finished off the carrot and went for the potatoes. "Why send wolves hungry when they can go with their bellies full?" she started cutting the potatoes while Mignonette pulled the husks off of the corn.

"They're mutts, Elizabeth-they can hunt for meat themselves." Randy answered-but not before a knife was pointed at his throat.

"Mignonette!" Elizabeth hissed as Mignonette slowly walked towards Randy.

"Not all wolves are mutts, your grace," the girl said as the tip of the knife was placed in the middle of Randy's chest. "Some wolves can be tamed…or they can run as wild as they want."

"And what makes a girl who's pointing a knife at my throat is?"

"A girl that might remove your head from its neck."

A slow smirk came to Randy's lips as he moved the knife with the back of his hand and looked down at Mignonette. "Remove my head from its neck? You can try, my lady, but I think it'll be hard when I have a sword at my side and having no problem doing the same thing for you." He said as he snatched her wrist and pulled her close.

Mignonette stared back at Randy and snatched her wrist back. "It would be…before you reach your sword, your head would be gone by now and sent to your King." She said before she went back to shucking corn.

"You're one fearless little girl, aren't you? Whoever taught you to threaten a knight like that?"

"My brother, Francois, before he was killed." She answered.

Randy gave out a little laugh before he walked out of the kitchen. "Your brother? Your brother should have told you not to poke a snake…" he stopped and turned his head, but his blue eyes turned into orange snake eyes. "Before he's coiled and ready to sink his fangs into soft, wolf flesh."


End file.
